Working with different bodies in a movement analysis and physical therapy setting requires unique approaches for assisting each individual achieve a heightened awareness of spinal alignment. This awareness then is used improve and facilitate optimal movement and mobility of the spine and whole body. However, there is a need for an aid that a user can use herself or himself to aid in sensing in their own bodies when and if a proper spinal alignment has been achieved.